


She Thought and She Knew

by RebeccaYorke99



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaYorke99/pseuds/RebeccaYorke99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the chapter in Hals life where Sylvie was involved a few weeks before he kills her, a surprise guest arrives at Sylvie's birthday party but Hal already knows her.. This is part 1 of She Thought and She Knew</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Each morning Hal shot up and awake from the nightmares, the blood and the gore would make Hal itch just thinking about it for a second. Hal would forget where he was and so proceeded to look around at his surroundings and more importantly the beautiful woman that lay beside him, gracefully and angelically. Hal would stare at her for hours until she woke up; admiring her looks and her grace in all things. He thought himself lucky to be with a woman such as her. Sylvie was her name

"Good morning, my lord" she said in a raspy voice, she stretched and sat up beside him 

"Good morning, my lady" Hal responded, still staring at her. "or should I say Happy birthday?!"

Sylvie chuckled at his remark "A simple good morning will suffice but thank you, how long have you been staring at me?" 

"An half an hour" Hal said 

"May I ask why?" She said

"Just because God blessed me with an angel such as you and I find it my duty to watch over her" Hal said smoothly whilst smiling 

Sylvie laughed and kissed him "My vampire guardian" she whispered.

Sylvie sat up over the edge of the bed. Her long brown hair fell beautifully along her back making a point as it got to the end, she always had beautiful brown hair, her skin - a pure pink-y white. She had green bedazzling eyes. She stood up and Hal admired at her beautiful body shape, her legs, waist and breasts all in perfect shape. Sylvie was a human of course she would age, Hal thought to himself about this daily and ignored it, for he wanted to live in the moment with her. 

"Well now we have to go about our business, busy day ahead! Chop chop" Sylvie ordered 

Hal climbed over the bed and put his arms around her and picked her up, swinging her around the room "I need another kiss from my lady to get me through the day" 

"Oh, you are a persistent man to waste the day away, aren't you?" Sylvie said laughing. 

"Yes, I would waste a day if it meant to be by your side." 

They kissed once more. 

 

Later that day, Sylvie was overlooking the final touches of the prepare of the great hall where the party would commence for , Hal approached her, Sylvie was in a cream, low waist dress with white trimmings, the tops of the shoulders were shown, and a big structure. She adored simple and older fashion compared to high waist dresses women wore. Hal thought she looked even more angelic, with her brown hair falling perfectly on her shoulders. 

"You look perfect Sylvie." Hal said in awe of her beauty

"Thank you Harry, I dare say you look rather handsome." She replied blushing at his comment

"Thank you, so it looks like we are ready for our celebrations this evening, with an hour to spare." Hal said, looking around the room.

"We are ready, but we cannot waste this hour dawdling, Harry, we still have catering and seating, you need to focus on steering clear of too much alcoholic substances" Sylvie said concerned Hal was not listening. 

When Hal met Sylvie he was on the blood and the other man could have killed her, but he cleared the path way for good Hal to come through, he thought it amazing how this woman was able to change him, like many others have tried to do and only one other had succeeded. Sylvie was content on keeping Hal clean and had set him up with tasks during the day, what he drank and ate. Sylvie devoted her time into Hal's welfare. He admired that. 

 

The party started at 9pm precisely with over 60 guest turning up, that number tripled in just 1hr 30min.  
The Great Hall was buzzing with life, from lord to lady, count to countess, duke to duchess even some members of parliament, it was rumored that 6 of the Queens ladies turned up on behalf of the royal household. One lady in particular was an honour to have. She had become close to the royal family over the years and was like a family member to them. Particularly amazing as she was a vampire, she had been in the royal family for over 200 years. Becoming known as "The Secret" she wasn't a secret as such but they knew little about why she was amazing and they dare not question the royal family. 

Sylvie was very good friends with her and they met during a royal ball after a mutual friend had introduced them, Sylvie wasn't fooled she learnt about vampires through her. Sylvie was very much respected even though she had a low status, but no matter this woman was powerful indeed, and she was the sole reason Sylvie was respected. 

Hal was conversing with a member of parliament about the kings ill health when he spotted her, she was in a dark blue, low waist dress, with lace black flowers and trimmings and just like Sylvie's dress it was at shoulder length. She looked amazing, her hair was brown and fell beautifully. She looked around the room looking for Sylvie, she was in perfect eye-view of Hal and he stopped his conversation, to gaze upon her, she stood out in this white room full of of lighter colours. She was just like he remembered. Sylvie found Hal and pulled him respectfully away from his conversation to meet with her. 

Sylvie made the introductions.

"Harry this is, Her Grace the Duchess of Kent, Amelia. Your Grace this is my partner Henry Yorke." 

Hal bowed in front of her "Your Grace" He thought this was ironic as she was an old "friend" 

Amelia curtsied, "My Lord" 

"Hal, is quite the politician and is intrigued about the modern sciences, perhaps you could educate him further on the subject, I shall join you once I have seen our mutual friend" Sylvie said provoking conversation out of Amelia and Hal. 

Hal thought she was setting him up with her, he was not comfortable about this situation as he knew who she was and once Sylvie left he was going to make himself clear. 

Amelia laughed, "Very well, I look forward to catching up soon." She smiled

Sylvie left the pair alone. 

"Well, this is a coincidence" Amelia started "Your the boyfriend of my friend, there has to be irony somewhere" 

Hal couldn't help but stare at her "I haven't told her, about us, I didn't even know you were coming tonight" 

"I haven't told her either, when I met her she asked me about why I was known for so long, and I told her about vampires, she asked me about my "maker" and I told her, my lover was one and he left me some years ago, a cold man" Amelia explained

"Thanks" Hal remarked, feeling quite offended. 

"Yes, well you were so you cannot deny it" Amelia laughed. 

As the orchestra was starting a new song, Hal asked Amelia "Will you dance?" He bowed slightly with his hand gestured to hers. 

She took it and replied "Yes, I think I do" 

As the pair took to the floor, there were some slight remarks and gasps of shock in amongst the crowd. But Hal and Amelia ignored them as they were used to it, in the past" 

They both engaged into each others eyes and their body movement was corresponding with each others, Sylvie watched in amazement

"Do they know each other?" A woman remarked to Sylvie 

"I think they do.." Sylvie replied in realisation 

 

The whole night Hal and Amelia, stayed within close distance of each other, often giving each other looks and snide remarks about other people. There was a moment when they were only 10 metres apart and they started signing to each other about Sylvie people will talk if they are too close, Sylvie caught sight of this.

Amelia made the shape of a heart and nodded to Sylvie.  
Hal nodded back and widened his arms to say "Very much"  
Amelia waved her hand in a circular motion to say "Explain"  
Hal tapped his head and pointed at Amelia then put his thumb and finger a small distance to say "Reminder of you, a bit"  
Amelia mouthed "How?"  
He went on to grab his stomach, make a love heart and grab his throat this said "love in the pit of my stomach and breathtaking"  
Amelia giggled.  
Hal signed an "X" on his mouth to say "Foul mouthed" and pointed at Amelia "Like you"  
Amelia looked proud and laughed.  
Amelia signed a thumbs up and swiped her hands to say "Keeping clean?"  
Hal nodded and pointed at Sylvie "Yes, because of her"  
Amelia smiled and signed a kiss and pointed at Sylvie "Kiss her" 

Hal did this, Sylvie had watched and saw it coming, she kissed back, when Hal turned around after the kiss Amelia was not there, she had drifted into the crowd

"What was that for?" Sylvie asked already knowing Amelia had told him to" 

"Just because" Hal replied 

Sylvie looked annoyed "Getting very fucking tired of just because" She could smell a lot of alcohol on his breath  
"Have you been drinking?" Sylvie asked 

Hal smiled and looked guilty and tried to kiss her again, Sylvie wasn't having any of it, "No Hal, I fucking told you, no alcohol, for fuck's sake" She pushed him away 

Hal was becoming angry "Jesus, Sylvie, it was only a few" 

"That's enough" Sylvie said and then walked away 

Hal was confused and drunk. He went to sit down at a table. Then he clinked a glass halting everyone's conversations, the room fell silent as Hal stood on a chair for a better view

"Can I have everyone's attention please. Thank you, I would just like to say a few words before we raise a toast to the very beautiful birthday girl. I am quite drunk tonight, but I should be able to mange a few sentences" Everyone chuckled " What can I say about Sylvie apart from the obvious, shes beautiful, opinionated and a person who can easily become a friend with. She is 26 today and I have spent the last few amazing years with her and all I can say is I love her, she has no evil bone in her body, God has made a truly spectacular woman. Can we please raise a toast to, Sylvie. Happy birthday darling" 

Everyone said "To Sylvie" and drank a toast and the party continued. 

Later on, the night was drawing to a close and many had gone home, Sylvie was saying goodbye to a small group who were leaving. 

Hal watched her from afar, he was drinking and gazing upon this gorgeous human being and the butterflies were there, aching in the pit of his stomach for her. He knew he loved her, then he saw Amelia approach him and they were still there and increased as she spoke. 

"That was very sweet of you, what you said about Sylvie. Everyone certainly seemed to admire you for it. I could tell it was genuine". Amelia smiled  
"I'm very happy for you, Harry. You deserve it"

"Thank you, I really do love her, she believes in me to stay clean, so therefore I stay clean. She thinks she can change me" Hal replied 

"I'm clean too, can't really kill when one is apart of the royal family, i believe she can do you?" Amelia said 

"That's good, I believe in her yes, but I know you change me too" Hal said 

Amelia looked at the ground and looked up "Hal, your with Sylvie, be with her, I am not relevant anymore. We are on and off on and off, with her your constant. Snow hasn't come for you or even come close. You have stability. Don't ruin it!"

"I wasn't planning to, I was stating a fact. You both can change me, you more so as we have a long past. I recruited you to save you" Hal said  
"Will you be around in london long?" He went on 

"Yes, I will be here for another few weeks or so, why?" Amelia answered 

Hal said "Just wondering" "I am happy, I don't even feel him anymore"

"Good" Amelia said " I am leaving now, but I hope everything bodes well with the both of you" 

"It was nice, seeing you again" Hal added 

Amelia gave a smile to Hal that said all. She left.

Sylvie came over and kissed Hal. "Well, my lord, after that toast I think your entitled to a treat" She smiled 

Hal smiled back, holding out his arm for her to take. They went upstairs together. 

Unaware of what would occur in the coming weeks. and how it would change Hal once more.


	2. Changing Into A Warmer Coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part with Sylvie and Hal.

A few weeks later Hal was laying in bed with Sylvie, staring at her. His mind still focused on these two women. Amelia and Sylvie, the similarities between these two were uncanny. The touch of their skin, their raucous behaviour, skills and beauty. Could Amelia be Sylvie's future? Could Sylvie be Amelia's past? The thought of laying a finger on Sylvie made Hal feel sick and very uncomfortable. Hal took a shallow and quivering breath. He wouldn't allow it to happen. 

Sylvie awoke at this point. "What are you still doing awake? Something's troubling you?" 

"No" Hal said sharply 

You should be asleep, shouldn't you." Sylvie sighed "You haven't been yourself since the party" 

"Well, I have had a lot to think about that's all." 

"Go on then, tell me." Sylvie sat up next to Hal 

"Tell you what?" Confused as to what she was referring to

"About how you met Amelia" Sylvie said 

Hal looked at Sylvie and sat up, the minute she mentioned her name memories of Amelia came flooding back. The first time he laid eyes on her "She was beautiful" He started  
"Like something out of the heavens, she had class and life in her. I loved her and she loved me. She was so... understanding of what I was and just like you helped me with routine and herself." 

"What happened?" Sylvie asked 

"I happened. Vampires are arrogant arseholes, all they care about is who is the bigger bastard. Bigger than me and you could do anything. They spotted us together. We thought it was nothing, but a week later they ambushed her. They beat her, raped her and and drank from her" A tear is welling up in Hal's eye. They thought they were clever by bringing her back and dumping her outside where we lived, I ran to her as quickly as I could, she was everything to me and now she was lifeless on the ground covered in blood everywhere I looked. So I did the only thing I knew how.. the only thing to save her...."

"You recruited her?!" Sylvie said shocked 

"It was the biggest mistake ever, she was heaven, now she had been corrupted, it was as if the angel in her had been evicted and swapped with this monster in her. I... I ... " 

"You saved her" Sylvie reassured Hal 

"I killed her" Hal became angry "Enough of this now Sylvie! Go to sleep" Hal ordered 

"Yes, Master" Sylvie said bitterly and went back to sleep. 

Hal didn't sleep a wink, the same tormenting thoughts ploughed through his mind. Sylvie. Amelia. Blood. The Past. 

 

The next morning Hal and Sylvie were still very upset with each other, this lasted until 11am when they were both in the drawing room, but Hal had a surprise for Sylvie, A Rose of apology, he tapped her on the shoulder and presented her with it and a kiss. 

She smiled at him, he picked her up and twirled her around in the room, her laughter echoed the room, he placed her in a chair and kissed her. 

"Now will you tell me more?" Sylvie askes 

"Christ Sylvie, can you please just drop it?!" Hal askes 

"No, now tell me as your lover and trusted friend" Sylvie persists 

"Ok, ok," Hal gives in "What do you wish to understand?" 

"What is troubling you about her, so much that its causing you to miss sleep?" Sylvie questions 

"I have noticed similarities between Amelia and you." 

"Well, we kind of do look th-" 

"Not like that, you are virtually double of each other. I worry for that." Hal said 

"Why?" 

"Because like I told you, I loved Amelia, and I made her into something foul, who is to say I won't do the same to you.? Who is to say I won't just snap, I won't just spontaneously kill you or turn you into something foul" 

Sylvie came over to Hal and hugged him, "I promise you, nothing like that will happen. If such a thing should ever occur, I know how to deal with it. How to sweet talk you around" 

"What if that doesn't work, what if he doesn't care and hurts you" Hal looked distressed 

"Have you been near blood? Sylvie asks

"No obviously not I-" Hal states

"Well then we have nothing to fear, he will be weak without some won't he? Sylvie reassures Hal "And if anything was to spontaneously happen, I wouldn't be scared" 

"What would you be then?" Hal askes 

"Just disappointed and that's the one thing you need to keep in mind, the only face you shouldn't see. Your last memory of me." 

"I Will fight it for you" Hal told her 

"Good, now, I want to spend some time with you, come with me" Sylvie had a mischievous look about her, Hal smiled and followed like a puppy. 

 

An hour later, they both come out of the bedroom and walk downstairs, where Hal's hunting friends are waiting. 

"Now, I want you back within two hours Hal, no fucking around ok" Sylvie told him 

"Ok, my love" Hal kissed her and walked towards his friends 

One of Hal's friends make a whipping sound 

Hal smiles and glances back at Sylvie, he admires her like its for the last time ever. He is about to close the door and is caught in a moment of love. Before leaving.

Hal has been out for a few hours now. He was having fun with his friends before he gets a surge of adrenaline shooting through him.  
Like he states over 200 years later to Crumb " I always roughly knew when I'm about to revert but this time it came out of nowhere" It all started with that shot of adrenaline.  
He stops his horse and looks at his gun 

"Harry, you quite alright there?" One friend states 

"You look like your going to kill somebody with that!" Another friend jokes and the rest laugh 

Hal laughs with them almost mocking them before stating "Yeah,,,, You" He shoots the friend that made that remark in the head and then he shoots all his other friends and drops the gun, he turns his horse around and rides back to the house. It started with the maids in the kitchen, he tore them to pieces, he moved about the house silently and swiftly

One scream startled Sylvie and her ladies 

"Ladies look at me, I need you to be clever and cunning, do not make a sound, do not even breathe. After what is about to happen you race to the middle of London, go to every palace until you find Her Grace, Amelia tell her of what you see. Do you understand?!" Sylvie said swiftly and calmly 

"Yes, miss" the girls looked terrified. 

"Now hide" Sylvie ordered, the girls did this without a word 

"Do not mourn me girls, and remember not a peep, otherwise he will kill you" Sylvie said sitting on her bed waiting for him to open the door. 

She waited a few minutes before the door swung open. A blood covered figure stood there looking at Sylvie and she looked at this man, whom she loved, whom she cherished. Whom she now gave the alarming disappointing look to. 

Sylvie sat there not frightened, not surprised. Just that daunting look of disappointment. 

A few swift seconds of silence passed before she spoke 

"Your late!" She said, sounding slightly pissed off at his lateness. Instead of the obvious. 

"Oh give a man a break, Sylvie, I have just killed all of our house. It takes time. The man she loved was gone, this was the monster she put a bay, the twisted fuck was being sarcastic with her, as if he has that human right. 

"Was it enough?" Sylvie asked, still sat on the bed in the same position as he came nearer to her 

"Was what enough?" He said 

"The services I provided you with" she replied 

"Hmmm, a few fucks here and there wasn't going to keep me at bay, if anything it would, bring the beast out of the cage, so to speak" He smirked 

"You once told me that vampires are arrogant arseholes, always trying to prove who's the bigger bastard, is this what your doing as a sort of re-invitation into the band wagon of dicks. Few vampires killed Amelia, you turned her into a vampire and that proved you to be weak. So now its time to show them whose boss right?" 

He smiled at her "mmh pretty much, it wasn't anything personal, just better this way" He was standing two feet away from her and he could smell a whiff of fear, he enjoyed that. 

"You cant blame yourself, its not your fault, its my naivety to think that our love, our friendship and my body would keep you strong" 

"Yes, your quite right there. D'you know someone once told me that 'in death the truth becomes clear' kind of sums up this right about now" Hal laughs at her 

"Shall we" He mockingly asks 

"Do it bastard, but stare upon this face a while" Sylvie says 

Hal stared into her eyes and continued to smirk whilst Sylvie tried to guilt him into stopping it became obvious it wasn't going to work.

"Bored now" Hal remarked 

With that all that was heard afterwards, were a blood curdling scream, and the sound of tearing flesh. 

The once pristine white room, was now soaked in a foul bloody red, Hal laid on the bed for a few moments before gazing upon the scene. He swiftly left. 

Once the girls still in the room heard the slam of the front door and saw him walk out and ride his horse down the fields they climbed up on their feet and made a noiseless scream. These two girls were the only ones left and they were horrified to have seen that man kill their friend and Lady. But they would do Sylvie's last request and tell this to Amelia. 

 

The girls went to the kitchens and took some food and water and 2 horses, they had a journey to fulfill. They didn't understand why but Sylvie was good to them, they would do anything she asked. The moment the girls arrived at Her estates , Amelia saw by the look of them this was awful news.  
And so the girls told the tale of what they had saw. 

"Who was this man?" Amelia asked 

"He wa,, was,, her lady's lover. Henry Yorke... and he turned into something most foul." The girl told Amelia. 

"Ah shit." Amelia muttered under her breath "Thank you girls, I will provide you with new lodgings and you will work here from now on-wards" 

"Than..k.. you" They stuttered. 

 

3 months after this happened. Amelia finds him, He finds Amelia. She has nothing to convey to him, apart from some words and a look

"Hello" Lord Harry said

"Why?" Amelia asked 

"Because it wasn't enough" He stated "Now how have you been" 

"She loved you, and you ruined a good thing. Deal with that before you come back to me" She looks at him with the exact same disappointing look Sylvie gave him. 

 

200 YEARS LATER 

"Sylvie" the mention of her name brings it all back to him. Every last detail. Especially the look of disappointment from both women.

"Who was she?" Crumb asked 

"Breathtaking, Curious, Mischievous, Opinionated. Delicate one minute, foul mouthed the next. My love for her was a physical ache in the pit of my stomach that I never wanted to be free from" 

He wasn't just talking about Sylvie but her double. Both women were alike. 

The woman who Thought and The woman who Knew.


End file.
